<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【高栾】寘彼中河 by BluePurgatory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768135">【高栾】寘彼中河</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePurgatory/pseuds/BluePurgatory'>BluePurgatory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Comedian RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePurgatory/pseuds/BluePurgatory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>一个梦境</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>高峰/栾云平</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【高栾】寘彼中河</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一个梦境</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>下午两点，烈日当空，阳光照得空气都在蒸腾。栾云平皱着眉低头前走，高峰在后方不紧不慢地跟着，其他人仍旧是吵吵闹闹。<br/>烧饼在一间不高的房子前停下来，回头咧着嘴笑，“就是这儿！”<br/>栾云平皱着眉无奈地点了几下头，刚要开口只见曹鹤阳搭上了烧饼的肩膀，贴着他的脑袋就开始打起了嘴仗。郭麒麟在高峰身边蹦蹦哒哒，高峰也只是带着一点笑意低头听着他的闲白。<br/>最后烧饼拿出手机看了看定位，又抬头望了望周围，挺直腰板信誓旦旦地保证，就是此地绝对错不了，于是众人近乎一窝蜂地冲了进去。</p>
<p>走进大门，周遭是一片空无一物的白墙，唯有前方一扇房门。<br/>烧饼摸摸索索地打开门，众人走了进去。</p>
<p>四下一片寂静，所有人都在小心地审视，不敢发出任何声音。此地仍是一个小房间，但更像一个走廊，房间左边有着一扇崭新的大红木门，上面反着的光昭示着它特别的身份。房间右侧则是一排玻璃窗，窗外一片郁郁葱葱的盛夏景象，阳光将植被的阴影照落在屋里，红木门上也挂着晃动的光斑。而房间的前方似乎无限延伸，尽头似乎笼罩在一团模糊的影子里，叫人看不真切。<br/>环境过于安静，只有窗外绵绵不绝的蝉鸣和随风晃动的光影，使人疑虑而心生紧张。栾云平感到有些不安，于是他往后踱了几步站在高峰身边，偏了偏头看着他，高峰也只是回望一眼，便紧紧抿着嘴不说话。烧饼清了清嗓子，呼吁大家凑在一起，不要走散。</p>
<p>一伙人继续前进，打开了那扇门，没想到转而变成了一个非常陌生的场景。房间似乎很大，天花板高阔而渺远，像是一座教堂。沿着墙壁站着一排身着警服的人，他们手持武器而面色安详。前方簇拥着几百号排队的人，队伍尽处是一个关卡，经过的每个人都需安检。<br/>大家站在原地面面相觑，感到不明所以和几分畏惧，栾云平攥着腕上的手串，指间无意识地摩挲着，高峰只是透过镜片盯着远处的安检人群，依旧看不出喜怒。最后仍旧是烧饼率先开口，他神色有些讪讪，“要不咱就走吧！”然后学着前方排队的人举起双手低头往前走，其他人也纷纷作投降状紧紧挨在一起向前走去。<br/>栾云平在心里大骂烧饼，而胡思乱想间手中不知何时多出了一把扇子。队伍快要排至尽头，没有犹豫的时间，于是他悄悄将扇子别在背后，微凉的扇柄贴着肌肤，昭示着它的存在。不知道为何，他觉得这把扇子意义重大，但思绪纷乱如麻，此刻捉不到丝毫。<br/>栾云平走在队伍的最后一个，他侧着头盯着前面的人，心中不安愈发强烈。于是他习惯性地看了眼高峰，高峰并未察觉他的目光，只是注意着郭麒麟的脚下。<br/>果不其然，安检人员从烧饼身上搜出了一把又一把弹夹，曹鹤阳也傻眼了，只是盯着一个又一个弹夹落在地上，不知该说什么。烧饼争辩道这不是他的，而他也说不清从何而来，一群人顿感大祸临头，高峰往前站了站，栾云平拉住了郭麒麟。然而安检人员并没有任何动作，依旧保持着一幅奇诡而谄媚过度的笑脸，继续着安检让他们一个个通过。</p>
<p>栾云平是最后一个通过的，他看着安检人员在他身上来回扫动机器，心里想到了那把扇子，不由得十分紧张。不知为何他的耗时有些久，安检人员只是不断重复着动作，也无任何放行的表示。他带着一些焦虑看着对面站在人群中的高峰，高峰回望过去，摇了摇头。栾云平低下头，心中更感不妙。<br/>安检终于完毕，栾云平突然想上厕所，于是他小心翼翼地问询，结果安检人员顷刻凶神恶煞，变成了一幅面目狰狞的鬼态，青黑的皮肤夹杂着外露的白骨，五官扭曲成一团。而没等栾云平反应过来，他又立马换上笑容，客客气气地向他指明地点所在。</p>
<p>栾云平逃也似的跑到厕所，关上门坐在了地上，一身汗湿。他摸出了藏在身后的扇子，颤抖地打开，白净的扇面上一无所有。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>栾云平握着扇子，打开了门。结果不见众人，门前变成了一处蓝白相间的狭小房间，更近似于一条老式厨房的过道，中间摆了一张小方桌，桌旁坐着一个人，幽幽地盯着他。栾云平紧张地走过去，握着扇子。<br/>那个人依旧盯着，栾云平试探性地开口：“请问您刚才看见有一群人吗？”那个人如同之前的安检人员一样，立刻变成了厉鬼的模样，随即又恢复原貌，笑容满面地回道：“您继续走下去。”栾云平吓坏了，忙不迭地点头往前近乎跑去，心想一定要赶快逃离这个地方，找到高峰。</p>
<p>打开不远处的房门，栾云平发现是一个方型大厅，暗黄的灯光打在舞台上，将演员的影子拉得老长。台下的座位满满当当，也不知在观看什么，而座位后方站着的就是他们一群人。<br/>栾云平连忙冲上前并抓住了高峰的胳膊，但高峰只是疑惑地转头，盯着栾云平满头的汗，不明所以地问：“怎么了？”栾云平心下一凉，还没等回应，只听烧饼说道：“等会注意，能不能逃出去就看这次，要小心动作。”<br/>没待栾云平反应过来，右远方的一个看似工作人员的人开始说话。说的内容栾云平听得不太真切，并不知晓什么意思，只觉得言辞激烈，一群人也静静听着不为所动。反倒是一旁同他们一样的另一群人，开始大声斥责，最后近乎要打了起来。他们一群人退到了一边，栾云平依旧拉着高峰的胳膊，高峰也只是站着。</p>
<p>最后，最初开口的那个人点上了一根烟，没等众人明白，他将一杯酒倒在地上，然后丢下了烟。</p>
<p>前排观看的人群依旧安静，后边站着的人群开始逃窜。结果众人发现大门无法打开，再往前跑发现与座位区隔着一层模糊的透明，无法穿过，任是他们如何拍打叫喊，观众和演员仍旧继续着演出，彷佛他们并不存在。</p>
<p>高峰被混乱的人群冲散了，栾云平此刻什么也想不到了，他只觉得要找到高峰。<br/>但是怎么也找不到，所有的人都散了，他找不到高峰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>火势很大，栾云平紧紧地贴着最外层的大门，缓缓坐下来，闭上眼无力地喊了一个名字。<br/>下一刻，感觉到有一个人挨着自己坐了下来，他睁开眼睛侧过头望着那个人。<br/>高峰的脸上满是汗水，额前的头发被沾湿，一绺绺地贴着，昏黄的灯光在他的鼻梁上反着光。<br/>栾云平渐渐地感觉自己快要没了力气，意识也越来越模糊，于是他只是盯着高峰。<br/>最终高峰转过头来，摘下了眼镜，只是看着栾云平，轻轻地说了一句。</p>
<p>火越来越大，栾云平闭上了眼睛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一睁眼栾云平又站在了剧场里，座位还是满满当当，人群还是在争吵，高峰还是站在那里。</p>
<p>工作人员已经点上了烟，于是栾云平什么也没想就冲了过去。他抢下了那杯酒，又怕洒了，于是一口气喝尽。一群人一愣，立刻反应过来，烧饼几乎带头抓着曹鹤阳就往门外撞，栾云平也晕乎乎地跟着跑了出去。</p>
<p>众人跑了出去，惊魂未定，发现此地又是最开始进入的走廊房间。烧饼立马破口大骂，众人也只是唏嘘。栾云平四下审视，结果并没有发现高峰，心里一紧，忙问怎么回事。结果众人只是疑惑地看着栾云平。郭麒麟纳闷地摸上栾云平的额头，“哥你不会傻了吧？哪有高峰这个人啊？”<br/>栾云平急得大喊起高峰的名字，烧饼连忙按住他，声音突兀地在走廊里回响，而除却晃动的树影再无其他。<br/>栾云平感到一阵眩晕，一下子坐在了地上，他不知道喝下的那杯液体是什么酒，搞不好还不是酒。栾云平懊悔地瘫在地上，感觉困意的一阵阵打击，众人也纷纷慌张地蹲下来试图帮助他，烧饼甚至扇了他一巴掌，然而并没有什么效果。<br/>他实在是太困了，可是还没有找到高峰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>栾云平最终昏了过去，醒来的时候手里还攥着那把扇子。<br/>他躺在一个空空的房间里，环境依旧安静，而众人也不见了。房间四面是普通的白墙，但墙面却模模糊糊好似在缓缓地流动。<br/>栾云平一阵惊慌，挣扎着站起来，却发现这个房间并没有房门。他小心翼翼用扇子触摸墙壁，而扇柄只是陷进一寸，便触碰到坚硬的壁板，无法深入。<br/>栾云平还是感觉没有什么力气，只能徒劳地坐下，然而墙壁开始变得透明，逐渐流露出外面的景象。</p>
<p>栾云平在墙外看到了人群，高峰正走在后面，仍旧低着头。他疯狂地拍着墙大叫高峰的名字，但高峰却像是一点也没有听见。栾云平只好继续大喊其他人的名字，众人却像是同样不曾听到一样，继续往前走着。<br/>栾云平只能焦急地看着高峰，却看着他突然停下身来，此时一个和他一模一样的栾云平从后面走了出来。这个栾云平几乎蹦蹦哒哒地走到了高峰面前，神采奕奕地冲高峰露出了笑容，然后说了几句似乎在埋怨。高峰自然地牵起他的手，温柔地笑了起来，甚至带着一些腼腆和羞涩。<br/>栾云平只觉脑中一阵惊雷，轰隆隆地将一切思绪粉碎得一干二净。他瞪着眼死死盯着，看着他们一路走远，甚至都忘了继续呼喊。</p>
<p>直到人群消失不见，墙前只余一群生机勃勃的植被，像夏天一样，落在其上的阳光依旧模糊而炽烈。<br/>栾云平回过神来，才觉得腿软，他靠着墙倒在了地上，抬手摸了摸脸，却是一手湿意。<br/>他感到一股彻底的灰心与绝望，于是放任自己陷入浑浑噩噩的思潮中，很快沉睡过去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>栾云平醒来，发现自己躺在了那间近似老式厨房过道的小屋里，中间的小方桌依旧摆着，旁边只有一个老头坐着，慢悠悠地吃饭。栾云平缓缓地站起来，凑近一看，霍然摆着海带丝炒韭菜，于是开始寻思高峰怎么把菜谱发扬光大了。<br/>下一刻，老头突然转过头一抬眼，对上了栾云平的眼睛。<br/>栾云平一下大脑当机，他认出了这是高峰的眼睛。<br/>栾云平连忙走近，盯着高峰，想说些什么却又说不出。老头也不理他，只是继续吃饭，栾云平只好看着他吃，默默地感叹这么多年过去高峰的一些小习惯仍旧未改，不由得微笑起来。</p>
<p>老头吃完了也不洗碗，走进过道另一头的房间就躺下了，栾云平也只好沉默地看着他入睡。</p>
<p>栾云平独自一人深处异空间，不知道该做些什么，试图向老年高峰询问，也得不到回应，虽然突然看见这么老的高峰着实吓人，但知道他是高峰这一点让栾云平心生安慰。<br/>人群不见，也不知是否能回去，但陪伴着即便是老年高峰，这也让栾云平感到一丝平和。于是栾云平开始闲逛，全然不顾高峰的隐私。房间里很干净，而等他走到厨房打算顺便洗碗时，却发现厨房水槽里的锅碗瓢盆都消失不见，栾云平又开始纳闷，于是他走回房间想去再研究一下高峰。<br/>走到床前，结果发现床上躺着两个人，栾云平吓了一跳。他定睛一看，更吓了一跳，床上的高峰不再是老头，而是一个比栾云平本时间线稍微沉稳了一些的高峰，他怀中的人也不是别人，正是比现在胖了一些的栾云平。两个人相拥入眠的模样彷佛相伴多年，这个念头让栾云平不可避免地感到一阵心酸。<br/>他自动地把这个躺着的栾云平，与他在透明房间中看到的与高峰牵手的栾云平当作了同一个人，于是十分想上去把他扒拉下来。转念一想，高峰可能被鬼迷惑，中了邪，于是赶紧冲上去试图推醒高峰，却发现自己的手穿过了高峰的身体，变得透明。<br/>栾云平愣住了，他眨了眨眼，一瞬间床上的二人又变成了一人，这是一个更年轻的高峰，年轻到他没法挪开眼。<br/>年轻的高峰沉稳地睡着，浅浅地呼吸着，淡色的灯光落在一侧脸上，阴影处的睫毛微微颤动，温柔而鲜活。</p>
<p>栾云平哭了，他蹲下来捂住自己的眼睛。他想回去，想找到属于他的高峰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一抹眼睛，栾云平发现自己又站在了最初的房门前，一群人站着，高峰也在其中，烧饼说进去玩玩。<br/>栾云平感到一阵眩晕，下一刻高峰便扶住了他，并担忧地盯着他。栾云平大喘了一口气，喝住烧饼等众人，“别进去！”<br/>众人疑惑，栾云平不由分说，几乎磕头乞求再加威逼利诱，众人只得作罢。</p>
<p>回去途中，高峰盯着惊魂未定的栾云平，问道：“好不容易出来玩，怎么变卦了？”下午两点的阳光反射在镜片上，看不清眼底。</p>
<p>栾云平咬了咬牙，牵住了高峰的手。<br/>高峰叹了口气，将栾云平的手握得更紧，他摸了摸插在背后的扇子，向前走去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>（完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>